Edward Without Bella
by Edwardhowcouldu
Summary: This is a short one shot of Edward in New Moon during his time without Bella in New Moon.


**Emmett's Point Of View Of Edward In New Moon**

It had been two months since my family left my baby sister and everybody just wasnt the same. Alice didn't shop. esme didn't renovate. Jasper was overwhelmed with guilt. I didnt' play video games because no one would play with me. Carlisle threw himself into his work becasue he hated seeing his family like this. Bella had changed all of us. but none of our feelings of loss. Not one our's compared to edward's. Alice didnt't shop. She didnt dot the thing she loved most. Edward loved _Bella_ most. he didn't do_ anything. _He hasnt hunted since we left forks but he claims he's not hungry. He moves only when we force him to spend some time with the family. his eyes were empty. Pitch black, empty pits of hel, and none of us could do anything to help him.

Esme broke me out of my thoughts.  
"Why don't you go see if he wants to hunt?" she asked me. I know it wont work. I asked him everyday. the look i gave her probably told her that for the next thing she said was "I know it probably wont work but you have to try!?" She pleaded. She hated seeing Edward like this. Bella was her daughter too. And because of the seperation she lost two of her children.

"Okay" I told her to make her happy. i hated seeing _Esme _like this_. _

I slowly walked up to his room where he sat never moving in the corner curled up day after day after day.  
_Here it goes_. I thought knocking on the door knowing he wouldn't answer. The knock was more like a warning now since if you actually asked him, his answer would most likely be somewhere along the lines of 'go away'.

I made my way into his room to sit beside him.

"Esme insisted I come and offer you to hunt again. You'll mka eyourself weak and lose control at some point." i told him in the nicest way possible. he lifted his head to look at me.

"Emmett, can i ask you a question?" he said. his voice was terrible, it was low and hoarse. As i listened it sounded nothing like Edward. It was lifeless. Just like him.

"Sure, bro" this was the first time in 2 weeks he's said anything to anyone.

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward came walking down the stairs with a tugging alice infront of him. He looked dead. i knew he wouldnt be happy about what we were going to talk to himabout so i was sure to keep my distance. esme was the first one to speak._

_"Edward, you have to hunt"she told him, pleading. he just looked at her. Carlisle stepped in._

_"Edward, your mother is right. it's not healthy to go this long without hunting. Your'e going to hurt yourself" he explained in his 'fatherly' tone of voice, that i knew too well._

_"So?" was the first word that came from Edward's mouth since we came here and it was so soft _vampires _could barely hear it. everyone was confused._

_"What do you mean 'so'?" I asked him, confused. He took a deep breath and looked in my eyes for the first time since forks. Black to Gold._

_"I mean. So?it doesnt matter anyway. now if your done with your interention, i am taking a run. I wont be long" he said the last part to Esme, probably sensing her worry._

_We didnt see him for 4 days after that._

_**FLASHBACK ENDED**_

I was pulled back to the present by Edward's voice.

"Do I look storng right now, Em? Believe me i cant get any weaker than i already am and it has nothing to do with hunting." he said sincerely crushing his knees to his chest and resting his fore head on them.  
He was righ. he looked fragile, worthless. he looked like if you touched him he would fall apart. And he probably would.

"Exactly, Emmett. So to answer your question, i do not want to hunt, thank-you for asking" he said.

i thought so. Would he ever be okay. I know he will never get over her but i cant help but think that it's just going to get worse. I had to voice my opinion.

"Edward, are you ever going to be okay?" Already guessing what the answer was. it would just keep getting harder and harder. he look deep in thought for a moment before a pained look crossed his face.

"No" he choked out holding back sobs. he didn't like to show weakness. i took his silence as a wish to be alone so i got up and walked out of the room.

When i arrived downstairs everyone was in the livingroom. By the looks on their faces, they were thinking the same thing, im guessing, as everyone in this house, except Rosie, was thinking.

_I miss Bella_

** I hope you liked it. Just thought i'd let you know. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY *wink wink* *nudge nudge***


End file.
